


My little mermaid

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Rebirth, Two world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Is it possible to get happiness in another life and another place? Is it possible?





	My little mermaid

Ariel saw the sunset approaching inexorably, but that didn't even bother her. Eric, her favorite Eric chose not her.

The fact that the prince chose Vanessa for her voice, Ariel tried not to think. But she was hurt when she watched Erik move away from her. Seen, but could not do anything.

Sebastian and Flaunder looked at her sadly. I wanted to console her, cheer her up. But unfortunately the outcome is one. At sunset, it will cease to exist. If she were completely human, she would have lived a long and happy life as a human. And now…

  
\- Well, don't worry, - a yellow fish with blue stripes swam up to the girl’s arm. - We will always be there.

Ariel smiled sadly. Perhaps this is true friendship. It is a pity that Flaunder is not Rusal - then something would have happened. But what to be - that can not be avoided. By changing her appearance and sacrificing her voice, she believed that she could win the love of Eric. But, apparently, it needs not only a beautiful face. Probably, Ursula was wrong - sometimes the language is needed for conversation. This is clearly captivating men. Sweet speeches, singing, talking - clearly necessary.

And now it will turn into foam. So stupid. But maybe…

She sank awkwardly into the water. Flounder immediately swam under her arm, helping to stay in the water. Ariel shook her head and showed down under the water.

\- You will die! - frightened exclaimed Sebastian, climbing her hair, clinging to them.

The girl hung her head. As if she didn't know about it. But at least the last time he sees his father. Even if the human lungs do not withstand the lack of oxygen, and the gill it already has it.

And she dove.

***

\- Oh God, - Tritanus breathed, as soon as his daughter’s body sank to the sand, lifeless.

She could not swim - the oxygen ran out before Ariel saw her house and father.

Triton sank down beside her. His eyes were covered with white haze and looked into the void. Her friend Flaunder swam around scaredly and Sebastian was scared justified. Only that didn't matter. The body of his little mermaid began to gradually turn into bubbles. I had no time. Rusal touched the tips of her trident chest and whispered something.

The staff lit up and a small white ball flew out of the body of his daughter. Flickering, he hovered near the trident.

\- What do you want to do? - Flaunder guessed what it was, but he was afraid to voice. As if his words can change something.

\- So that it does not disappear, her soul is sent on rebirth, - said Tritanus with difficulty. He seemed to have aged fifty years.

\- But souls do not happen to mermaids, - Sebastian breathed in amazement. He did not take his eyes off Ariel, who was virtually gone before his eyes. Only the hair remains, which will turn into algae over time. Yes dress, in which she was the last time. Treasure seekers will probably find it, well, or someone will tear to pieces.

\- It is far from human, but there is. Like a bubble that holds fish in the water, allowing them to breathe.

Tritanus sadly touched the little ball. He blinked happily, but did not go out.

_You will find your love. She will love you not only for the voice_

***

\- Mom-mom, and dad will come soon? - A little girl with blond hair spun near Ariella, looking at her curiously with gray eyes. Ari smiled faintly - Lily went to daddy with nimbleness.

“Of course soon, Lily,” she suffered the girl on the head.

\- Who waits? - there was a perky voice, and then a joyful squeal of her daughter.

Ariella turned around. Not having time to take off his coat, Paul laughed merrily, holding Lily in his arms. Circling of course did not work, but this joy even in simple embrace felt.

Lowering the girl on the floor, the man threw off his coat. Ari helped hang the outerwear on a coat hanger. Black sweater, pants - a man loved to warm himself.

\- Well, how are you? - He hugged her and lightly kissed her cheek. The man smelled of snow, pine needles, eau de cologne and a little bit of fumes - concerts with fire did not go unnoticed.

\- Emil at Pierre now, Lily with me.

Paul listened interestedly.

\- Did you watch the little mermaid? - he looked slyly at her. In the eyes flashed fervent light.

\- Lily turned on to look, - Ari confusedly looked at her husband.

The theme of this red-haired mermaid was not new to her. It all started with a name. Well, who knew that the names would match? Yes, and looks. Fans of her husband even think that she specifically mows down on Ariel. This is partly true, although her true hair color is a little red cast *. But such a burgundy as a result of changing the image turned out.

Paul of course called her "the little mermaid", but in jest. Yes, and she got used to it. True for his cheerful disposition, his daughter once called him "Flaundi." Well, here they have such a “sea” family. And do not say that the woman was against. I got used to it and calmly responded to it.

True feeling of deja vu when viewing this cartoon does not leave her. True, she sees something else: Eric renounces the little mermaid in favor of Vanessa, and she, the foreboding death, goes down to the bottom. Of course, it is expected to die.

This sometimes comes to her in a dream. At such moments, Paul is quietly humming something to her, holding her in his arms. Under his voice, she quietly falls asleep.

\- Well? Merry Christmas? - Paul gently touched her lips.

\- Merry Christmas.

***

\- Nightmare again? - Paul asked gently, stroking her head.

Ari nodded and closed her eyes.

\- So realistic ...

\- Apparently we take this cartoon seriously.

“Probably,” the woman yawned. - Will you sleep?

Paul shook his head, continuing to stroke her hair. Ari wearily closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she peacefully snuffled into the pillow.

Of course it was not a nightmare - Paul sometimes also had this dream. Yes, the cartoon is beautiful with its panache, but the truth is much darker. And from this Prince Eric, it was painful in my heart. I wanted to beat him, but only life decreed otherwise - a girl was born with a mermaid syndrome. She did not live and died - there were problems with her heart.

He saw it, miraculously avoiding poachers who were fishing. Its appearance attracted attention - completely yellow, only blue stripes showed the strangeness of such fish. But he kept his love for his little mermaid. Ariel was not only like a friend to him. There was something more, but he was afraid to admit even himself.

And now he will not let her go and protect her. Fulfill the request that he swore to himself - to protect Ariel. And he will do it. No matter what.

\- Sleep well, - Paul whispered softly, kissing her on the forehead — my little mermaid.


End file.
